


Le Lac

by 6Starlight6



Series: Défis [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Don't repost to antoher website, M/M, Not much to say
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Au détour d’une campagne de la guerre, la 501-ième et la 212-ième ont la chance de camper près d’un lac. L’un de leur Général éprouve une fascination émerveillée pour ce lac. Grâce au concours du Commandant de la 501-ième, il va faire plus amplement connaissance avec ce lac, à son grand désarroi.Ou Anakin se fait pousser dans un lac, mais il ne sait pas nager.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Défis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790536
Kudos: 5





	Le Lac

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d’un défi (oui, encore, qu’est-ce que vous voulez, je suis faible). Le défi était : Un personnage A pousse un personnage B dans le lac sans savoir que celui-ci ne sait pas nager. 
> 
> J’espère que cet OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Anakin observa le lac avec émerveillement.

L’étendue d’eau n’était pas la plus grande qu’il ait jamais vue, mais elle reflétait sublimement la lumière du soleil. Et ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’ils plantaient leur campement près d’un paysage aussi beau. Sur l’autre rive du lac, une forêt étirait ses grands arbres verdoyants vers le ciel, rendant le paysage encore plus extraordinaire pour Anakin. Tant de vert et d’eau dans un même endroit ! Cela faisait peut-être plus de dix ans qu’il avait quitté le sol aride de Tatooine, rien ne venait amoindrir sa fascination pour les étendues d’eau et le vert des forêts.

Anakin s’avança précautionneusement vers le bord du lac, essayant d’y apercevoir quelque chose. Peut-être que diverses créatures aquatiques vivaient dans ce lac ? On leur avait dit que ses eaux étaient profondes. Anakin n’aperçut rien. Il tenta encore quelques pas sur la berge. Celle-ci semblait plutôt traître. À l’endroit où il se trouvait, il s’agissait d’un rocher recouvert de mousse et d’herbe, donc potentiellement glissant. Le bord du rocher tombait brusquement dans l’eau. Donc si Anakin s’avançait trop, il finirait dans les eaux du lac. Et il ne voulait pas finir dans les eaux du lac.

Seulement, on ne lui laissa pas le choix.

— Eh ! Attention Skyguy ! rit la voix d’Ahsoka juste derrière lui.

Il sentit brièvement des mains dans son dos avant de se faire avaler par les eaux du lac.

Tout était sombre et trop calme, si l’on omettait la perturbation que sa chute venait de créer. Ses pieds touchèrent le fond du lac, remuant la vase qui s’y trouvait, obstruant sa vision. Il sentit distinctement des choses glisser entre ses jambes.

Anakin paniqua.

Il remua les bras en vain, essayant de remonter à la surface. Il battit des jambes souhaitant éloigner ce qui rampait au fond du lac. Pendant un instant, sa tête émergea des eaux froides du lac, il en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration, s’étouffant à moitié avec l’eau qui entra dans sa bouche par la même occasion. Puis, il sombra à nouveau. Ses doigts essayèrent de s’agripper à quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de maintenir sa tête hors de l’eau.

Puis, il y eut une autre perturbation dans les eaux calmes, quelque chose d’autre s’y trouvait maintenant.

Anakin essaya frénétiquement de se saisir de son sabre laser afin de pouvoir se défendre. Il battait désespérément des jambes, cherchant à remonter à la surface. Sa tête commençait à se faire trop légère, comme s’il allait bientôt s’évanouir.

Puis, quelque chose le saisit à la taille.

Anakin se sentait faible, la panique sapant ses forces. Il se fit ramener à la surface. Lorsque sa tête creva la surface de l’eau, il essaya de prendre une grande inspiration, mais il ne réussit qu’à tousser à cause de toute l’eau qu’il avait avalée. Par réflexe, il s’agrippa au corps à côté de lui, qui le maintenait hors de l’eau. Oubliant toute velléité de combat.

— Tout va bien, Anakin ? fit la voix d’Obi-Wan juste à côté de lui.

Lorsqu’Anakin fut suffisamment remis, il put voir son Maître dans l’eau juste en face de lui, son bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant efficacement contre lui pour éviter qu’il replonge une nouvelle fois dans les abysses du lac.

Anakin embrassa Obi-Wan.

Il  n’ avait aucune idée de ce qui lui passa par la tête, sans doute pas grand-chose. Mais il se saisit du visage du Maître Jedi et  l’amena contre le sien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste. Obi-Wan poussa un léger soupir par le nez avant de littéralement dévor er la bouche d’Anakin. Sa barbe était dure contre la peau imberbe d’Anakin, mais cela ne le dérangea pas, bien au contraire. Ses lèvres étaient demandante s , sa langue  s e  frayant un accès à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Anakin gémit quand il sentit la langue d’Obi-Wan contre la sienne. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, envoyant des étincelles jusque dans ses doigts de pieds. Son esprit était sur le point d’oublier tous ses tourments lorsqu’une vague de sifflements et de ricanements lui parvint.

Anakin se recula, son esprit peinait à comprendre ce qu’il se passait et ce qu’il s’était passé.

Sur la rive du lac, les Clones les observaient avec des expressions plus ou moins rieuses. Devant eux se trouvait Ahsoka, un sourire en coin et une main sur la hanche.

Lorsqu’Obi-Wan commença à nager vers la rive, Anakin se laissa entraîner, bien trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ses joues commencèrent à brûler lorsqu’il comprit enfin ce qu’il s’était passé.

Il avait embrassé Obi-Wan. Il avait embrassé son Maître !

Anakin sentit tout son visage s’embraser. Il baissa les yeux sur ses bottes alors qu’il regagnait enfin la terre ferme.

— Maître, fit Ahsoka en venant à leur rencontre. J’ignorais que vous ne saviez pas nager, mais je crois que je vous ai bien rendu service au final !

Anakin lui jeta à peine un coup d’œil, bien trop concentré à dissimuler ses rougeurs. Il ignorait complètement où ses récentes actions allaient le mener, mais Obi-Wan semblait déterminé à en faire partie. Et c’est bien tout ce qui comptait pour Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je rebloge pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
